


The Tumor

by 0archangel0



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Eating Disorders, Fluff and Angst, John Watson Being an Idiot, M/M, Mpreg, Sherlock Being Considerate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:47:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21522433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0archangel0/pseuds/0archangel0
Summary: John got drunk about a month ago and landed in bed with Sherlock. His hangover made him forget everything. If only he was aware of the consequences.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 66
Collections: Holmestice Exchange - Winter 2019





	The Tumor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [796116311389](https://archiveofourown.org/users/796116311389/gifts).



> Thanks to my absolutely amazing beta who made this story a whole lot better! I'm so glad you did this for me, @chestertonisabitch  
> Drop by and sent them some love if you like this story.
> 
> All characters belong to the writers of BBC Sherlock, yada yada yada.

[John got drunk about a month ago and landed in bed with Sherlock. His hangover made him forget everything.]

When he woke up, John again had to run to the bathroom. He had been sick every morning for a few days now and suspected he ate something wrong. As he hung over the toilet and retched, he hoped that he wouldn't wake Sherlock who was sleeping in the next room.

Sherlock, of course, had woken up already and was shivering from fear. He didn't believe that John had eaten something wrong. He believed that this was the consequence of John's claim 'I am clean, so are you, no need for rubber.'. Technically, Sherlock knew John didn't remember but he wished the memory of that night would come back to John one day. For now, he could only try to go back to sleep because he would never dare to tell John about his suspicion.

About a month later, Sherlock was shopping. He did that quite often these days. He never did the whole shopping or let John know. He only picked up a few things and snuck them into their cupboards. It's not like he bought things he would eat. He bought sour pickles, vanilla ice cream, microwavable chips, Lucky charms and Dr Pepper. John had never liked any of that but now he subconsciously stuffed himself with those foods without a break. People looked at him weirdly, made him feel uncomfortable, thought he was weird. No, Sherlock was doing this for John. John needed this food. And he was too shy to buy it himself. But whenever it was in the house, he would eat it.

Another month later, John stood in front of his mirror. When he had sat down in his office today, a button of his dress-shirt had popped off. Now that he had time, he looked at his curves. His hips had become a little wider. His belly was no longer just a little flat mount of a tad fat. The skin was pulled taut and it looked much rounder. He hadn't drunk beer in a while because the smell made him sick. Where was this coming from? Weird. He decided to work out more. And he bought a few new dress-shirts for work.

During the next few weeks, John went on runs and lifted weights whenever he had time. He left in the evenings so Sherlock wouldn't be bothered. Sherlock thought he went on dates. Somehow the workouts didn't seem to work. His belly seemed to grow bigger instead of smaller and he had a seizable bump soon enough. He went 2 sizes up in his clothes and exclusively wore jumpers now to hide it. What if it was a tumour? What if it was cancer? He was too young, he couldn't leave Sherlock yet. Without John at his back, the detective would be dead within a month. At night, John cried himself to sleep. Then he ate smaller portions. Skipped meals. Anything to get rid of the strange, unexplainable bump.

Sherlock noticed the change in his best friend. It hurt him to see John eat less and he encouraged John to eat more. He used similar phrases to the ones John had used on him and made sure to leave out the approaches that hadn’t worked for him when he had struggled with food. They fought often about eating and food and what to cook now. More often than not, Sherlock was the only one eating. Which, admittedly, was a very strange feeling. He had always been the one not eating before and John had sat on the kitchen table alone with his food so often but now it was Sherlock sitting there. He was afraid, worried for the baby and felt utterly lonely during his meals. Despite all of that, he continued encouraging John and bringing him his favourite strange food.

"John? Hey. Uhm, I made you some food. I'm coming in." Sherlock announced when he had once more gotten John his favourite food. When he entered the room, there were clothes thrown everywhere. It looked like the closet exploded. John was laying in bed, in between his clothes which seemed to kind of form a nest around him, with his back turned to the door. Carefully, Sherlock made his way through all of the clothes and set the tray down on John's bedside table. He couldn't see his friend's face since it was hidden underneath the blanket. "John. I am sorry about what I said to you. About you not being the person I wanted to be friends with anymore. I'm sorry. Please eat." he asked but didn't get an answer. He could see the blanket shaking a tiny bit and then there was a tiny sniffing noise. When he tugged the blanket back and out of John’s grip forcefully, he spotted his best friend's face, red, blotchy and covered in wet streaks. "Oh, John." Sherlock sighed and wiped the man's face off with his own sleeve. "I’m sorry for what I said. I was angry. We were both angry. Please talk to me. I know that was a lot not good. John. You told me forgiving is important too. Talk to me." he begged worriedly.

The worry in Sherlock's voice eased John's tension a little. His friend wasn't mad at him for screaming at the consulting detective how much he wished he’d never met Sherlock. Plus, Sherlock had remembered to apologize which was good. Still, he needed another moment before he quietly mumbled: "I don't want to leave you." He closed his eyes right after and suddenly the sound of his heartbeat and blood rushing through his ears became unbearably loud and almost made him miss his friend’s response.

"Why would you need to leave me?" Sherlock croaked out quietly, with his vision becoming blurry from tears as well. It felt like he was far away from John, strangely separated like there was a wall between them, despite being right here, close enough to touch him. The wall seemed not to let anything through and Sherlock was about to repeat his question when John moved.

Slowly, John lifted the blanket to expose his belly. It was round, only half covered by John's shirt and looked very much unnatural. "I-I th ...I think it's a tumour," he whispered as another tear left his eye.

Sherlock couldn't hold back a soft sigh of relief and worry when he saw John's belly. For the 5th month, he still looked too thin and the bump was not big enough. At least it was only his pregnancy John was worried about though and this wasn’t actually about their fight. Then John's unfounded suspicion hit him like a brick. "John, you are pregnant. The tumour is a baby. Our baby, possibly." he spilt nervously. John looked up in shock and Sherlock couldn't tell if his friend would be angry or not, so he just quickly hugged John. "John, I'm sorry," he said before he ran away. Back in his own bed, with his door locked, he shivered once more.

In his room, John let out a sigh of relief. His utter trust for Sherlock let him believe what the man said without questioning it. It made sense. As always, Sherlock's deduction made sense. He was pregnant. He would be a Daddy. It was unbelievable. But he could manage with some help from his friends, he knew that much. Now the scent of delicious sour pickles in vanilla ice cream slowly registered. He couldn't help but indulge. Once the entire tray of food was empty, he remembered how Sherlock had stormed out but he felt too full and vulnerable to go after his friend. So he just curled together again, this time with a soft smile as he began stroking his belly. "Hey, little baby. I'm your daddy. Sorry for not eating enough and for not noticing you." he whispered as his eyes fell shut from all the exhausting emotional ups and downs.

Throughout the next weeks, John told his friends about the happy news. He began eating more and nutritionally. He and Sherlock talked about that fateful night and concluded that Sherlock must be the father. Sherlock seemed excited and John was happy about it. The only thing that bothered John a tad was that Sherlock didn't really step in to help John. He was just as distant as always but Mrs Hudson started coming by for massages and to help John plan out the room for the baby. He had decided to give his room to the little worm since there wasn’t any space in the living room and he was not sure how involved Sherlock wanted to be. John would just sleep on a small mattress until the child gre big enough to be left alone. And then … John would most likely move into 221C, the basement.

While John was as happy as could be, Sherlock became more and more frustrated.

One day when he came home from solving another case without John, he entered the room to find John getting a lower back massage from Mrs Hudson who was chatting with him. "Mrs Hudson, out," he ordered and the lady scrambled to comply. 

"Oi! In such a bad mood today, are we? Be so kind and let me come back later, John had awful back pains today." she chimed as she left. 

John was looking at Sherlock with a confused and wondering expression. "What was that?" he asked slightly angrily. 

"I don't want her to touch you. I am the one who did all the research and knows everything about massages and baby bellies. Not her." Sherlock growled possessively. 

"Well, it's just that you are not really stepping in to do that. You can take care of me, of course. And I think you'd be good at it. But you haven't shown any interest in that so far." John nodded as he patted the space next to him. Sherlock sat down with a huff and looked at his lap.

Slowly, John slid his hand over to entwine his hand with Sherlock's. "Hey. Want to give me a back massage? I do have horrible back pain today. Come on!" he encouraged and shifted so Sherlock only had to turn around a little bit.

Soon, John could feel large warm hands kneading his lower back. It was comforting and Sherlock was better at it than Mrs Hudson. Within minutes, the pain was gone and John was humming contently. "Mmh, you're good at this." he smiled softly. 

Sherlock’s face cleared, his narrowed eyes normalized, his wrinkles slowly but surely smoothed out and the tip of his tongue that had been hanging out, finally returned to the inside of his mouth. Now he looked relaxed, without wrinkles and with a tiny smile on his lips. "Glad you're enjoying it. Can I touch your belly? Please? I haven't touched it yet. Everyone else has." he pleaded desperately. Secretly, his hands had been itching to touch John’s swollen baby belly, to touch what he and John had made together. And now he might even be able to do it. If John allowed him, that was.

That question. The mere question made John turn around with tears in his eyes. “Sherl…” he croaked with pain showing in his eyes. Very gently, to not scare Sherlock further, he took one of his friend’s large oily hands in his. “Sherl. Of course. It’s our baby. Yours. And mine. Honey.” he mumbled sadly.

When Sherlock saw the tears in John’s eyes, he yanked his hands back as if he had burnt himself. Alarms blared in his mind palace; he had done something wrong. Immediately, hypotheses of what he might have done and doubts swamped him. But then John took his hand and suddenly everything was still. He could only hear his heart and John’s voice. His secret love sounded so sad. For the first time ever, Sherlock could identify that emotion without thinking or doubting his conclusion and it was important to him. “Why are you sad?” he asked with a worried frown.

“Oh. Sherl.” John began chuckling softly as he pulled his friend into a hug. “This is my hormones making me overreact. And I found it sad that you felt like you needed to ask. It reminded me of how we are not a couple. And you’ve been so distant.” he explained, knowing his love sometimes needed the extra explanation. 

Suddenly, he felt the baby kick his belly a tiny bit. He breathed in harshly although it didn’t really hurt. His first instinct was to grab Sherlock’s hand and let him feel the next kick which is precisely what he did. His eyes found Sherlock’s and he mouthed ‘stay’ at his friend, not wanting him to pull away now. Sherlock seemed to relax a little again and a faint twitching of his lower lip told John all he needed to know. The longer Sherlock looked at John, the stronger the twitching appeared to be until his lips finally broke out into that beautiful lopsided smile which made John feel warm and giddy. John responded with a smile and a gentle nod, understanding Sherlock’s nonverbal confession. After those minutes of wordless communication had passed, there was another soft push against Sherlock’s hand. His eyes widened so much, John thought they might as well fall out of his eye sockets any moment. 

“We have a little football player.” John smiled softly and Sherlock's mouth popped open. That finally made John break out in laughter. It filled the room and John couldn’t help but press a kiss to Sherlock’s cheek. “Hey? Sherlock? You okay?” he asked with a hand resting on his belly again. 

Sherlock finally seemed to shake himself out of whatever weird shock state he was in. His beautiful green eyes met John’s and a lopsided smile appeared on the detective’s face. Subconsciously, John’s face mirrored the smile and he shifted a little closer. “Sherl? I like this. Being close to you.” John confessed, aware that Sherlock had made the first step nonverbally and now it was his turn.

Sherlock nodded and a blush of faint strawberry-red colour appeared on his cheeks. “Me too. We can do this more often.” Was that wrong? Would it make John cry again? No, John smiled happily and cuddled into Sherlock, putting one of the detective’s large boney hands on his swollen belly. This was nice, indeed. A warm feeling spread through Sherlock’s chest and since he couldn’t explain it, he asked John.

John could only promise “It’s a good thing. Nothing bad. I feel like that about you too.” Maybe this was their version of ‘I love you’. Just maybe, Sherlock actually loved John.

That night, John slept downstairs since his mattress was too soft and Sherlock had a firmer one. Well, and because he quite enjoyed how Sherlock spooned him and warmed his belly with his large hand. It was a night filled with deep sleep and good dreams for both of them.

The next couple of days were spent with a lot of massages from Sherlock, a lot of great food and some small walks wrapped in a warm jacket for John. His belly grew, his baby kicked and he was happier than he’d ever been before. Especially because he often caught Sherlock watching him when he thought John couldn’t see him, that small lopsided smile John loved so much on his lips. It was an amazing time.

And then, one day, Sherlock asked John if they wanted to go shopping instead of going to the park. John eagerly agreed and soon, he was strolling hand-in-hand with Sherlock who was actually walking at John’s pace for once. They passed multiple baby supply shops and Sherlock slowed down and glanced longingly through the windows each time, seemingly searching for something.

John noticed and gestured toward the door of the next one, asking “Mind if we go in?”. He had already ordered all the furniture for the baby’s room together with Sherlock but they needed some clothing and John thought it wouldn’t hurt to look. His love seemed very interested, after all.

Since he received a shy nod for an answer, John led Sherlock into the shop with a confident smile. 

There were a few women in there without their husbands. “You go and stroll around, Sherl. I need to look into things for mothers.” John smiled to give his darling a chance to search whatever he had been looking for. When he had gotten through the breastfeed section and was picking out little plain onesies for their baby, familiar hands snuck their way around his waist to stroke his belly. 

“How are you? I picked some things out.” Sherlock whispered proudly into John’s ear; his heart melted. He encouraged Sherlock to show him what he had picked out and began crying halfway through. Sherlock had picked out the cutest baby clothes John had ever seen. There was:

  * a onesie with soft fur and a teddy bear hood (which made John shriek and rub the little ears on the hood between his fingers)
  * a thin onesie for summer with many bees on it (which John immediately claimed as his favourite)
  * a black and yellow striped jacket to make the baby look like a bee (it was a rain jacket with a soft layer of yellow plush inside that John rubbed against his cheek)
  * a onesie that said ‘I have the best mummy in the entire world’ (which earned Sherlock a big kiss)
  * socks with little flowers on them (John cooed and showed them to all other women in the shop)
  * a dummy chain with a clip and sweet little wood beads in rainbow colours (something Sherlock had to explain the concept of, John admitted that was really useful)



Most onesies were too big but honestly, John had never seen anything this cute. As soon as his love spotted his tears, he found himself wrapped in a worried and loving warm embrace. “Sherl. These are wonderful. My tears are happy tears.” he soothed his darling. He could feel all the other women watching them jealously and he was so glad he had such a great (boy???-) friend. They left the shop with a big bag of beautiful baby clothes.

Soon, the baby furniture arrived and Sherlock was swearing and huffing about how dumb the instructions were and how nothing fit and was right and whatnot. John sat on a comfy pillow in the middle of his old bedroom, watching Sherlock put everything together. Of course, the detective did it in the end and John was amused by his love, cooing to his baby belly how Papa was very upset because everyone was so dumb. But the baby would not be dumb. Other people might have worried about Sherlock becoming a father when just putting together some furniture already provoked such outrage but John knew his love would be amazing with their child. If only he finally knew what kind of relationship they were in. Were they friends with a happy little accident? Or boyfriends? Lovers? Possibly more? He preferred boyfriends.

Sherlock had to admit, the whole building-of-furniture that was apparently made by utter idiots was completely worth it. He got a small kiss and a hug from John afterwards and couldn’t stop blushing. “Do you want to do a pregnancy health class where you strengthen your muscles for natural birth?” he asked as he helped his best friend to stand up again. John found it an adorable and nice idea and soon, Sherlock had signed them up for a class for the next week.

After a few more nights spent cuddling and with nice dreams, the day of the first training session had come. John had gotten some workout clothes to fit his, by now, positively huge belly and he excitedly took Sherlock’s hand as they went in. The training was quite exhausting and required a lot of intimacy, especially when the women and John had to squat while their partners stabilized them and were allowed to give a massage or two. 

Afterwards, when John sat normally for the question round before they could leave, Sherlock noticed a sizable bulge in his love’s intimate area. Apparently John was at least half-hard. Of course! Sherlock had entirely forgotten to take care of John’s sexual needs while taking care of everything else. How stupid he had been. He would take care of that issue tonight, he decided as he added that to his mental to-do list. 

The cab ride home was spent with sherlock explaining all the secrets he had deduced during the sport class. Apparently, 2 babies resulted from affairs and the father knew nothing, one woman had poked holes into her condoms since her husband didn’t want children and the others were relatively innocent. The baby had been kicking a little more after the sport and John was ridiculously happy to let Sherlock feel it. The man’s eyes always seemed to sparkle in a very specific loving way when he was allowed to touch John’s belly and feel their child. After they got home, John took a nap on the sofa while Sherlock continued with some experiments regarding baby food. He wanted to find the safest food for their little one already. An alarm would tell him when to put the experiment away and cook proper dinner.

John was awoken by the clattering of pots and pans and when he got to the kitchen, he saw Sherlock with an apron around his waist, cooking them dinner. John came up behind his love and hugged him, burying his face between Sherlock’s shoulder blades.

“Everything okay? Sorry for waking you,” Sherlock whispered.. 

Impulsively, John gently turned Sherlock around and hugged him tightly, whining “You are the best boyfriend and papa ever!”

Boyfriend. Oh. So that’s what they were. Sherlock’s mind accepted it as a fact for now and he cuddled John close, humming “John, your hormones are taking over again, huh? You’re the best mother our child could have. Sit down for me?” as he guided his darling to sit on a chair right next to Sherlock. Then he quickly continued cooking and once the gratin was in the oven, he was finally able to cuddle his love properly. Slowly, Sherlock let one of his large thin hands cup John’s cheek before he pressed a soft kiss to his boyfriend’s lips and asked “What do you think about some wellness tonight?”. He got a nod and a little grinding of John’s groin against his as a response. Plan confirmed.

Dinner ended up slightly overcooked since John couldn’t let go of Sherlock to take the gratin out of the oven. Neither of them minded. John finished half the bowl alone while Sherlock only ate one portion. Well, that was more than hunger for two. More like hunger for four. It was better to see John eating enough for 4 than to be worried about his eating though.

And then, finally Sherlock’s time had come. He carried his love to the bedroom, undressed him and had him lay on his back. With soft oily hands, he then began massaging John’s big baby belly in circular motions. The doctor groaned in pleasure underneath Sherlock and he could only smile. He was just massaging for now but it seemed to feel good. When John was all relaxed and as happy as could be and his skin was the softest Sherlock had ever felt, he finally asked his love “What do you think about some intimacy? I thought you might miss it.”

Well, that made John tense up a little bit again. He reopened his eyes to look at his love and sat up (with a lot of help from Sherlock). “Sherlock. Love. Only if you really want to. Don’t do this for me, I want you to want it just as much.” he determined.

Sherlock, after a short pause for thinking, nodded softly and confirmed “I want it. We’ll go slow and be gentle.” Then he was pulled in for a kiss and suddenly, he didn’t know which way was up or down. He only knew he was passionately kissing John and pressing himself against his darling as well as he could. “Who tops?” he breathed out in between kisses and John breathed back “You.” 

Once that was settled, Sherlock knew what to do. He began stacking up pillows so he ended up with a doughnut shape. Then he slowly guided John to lay down on it, with his belly sinking perfectly well into the hole and his hips as well as his chest being supported by pillows. His love sighed in comfort and told him “Don’t think I’ll ever move again. This is perfect.”

It was adorable. With loving hands, Sherlock then began massaging his darling’s back before letting one oily finger trail down his buttcrack. John pushed back against his finger needily and Sherlock slowly, with a lot of lube, eased one finger into his love. It was so tight and hot, his penis throbbed in anticipation. Slowly, he moved his finger until he could enter a second. When he finally entered the third, John hissed from the stretch but encouraged Sherlock to continue. Finally, his three fingers were moving nicely inside his love and he could take them all out.

He got behind John and while kissing the man’s neck lovingly, slowly pushed in. Sherlock’s penis was not too girthy but it was long and soon it stretched parts of John that fingers couldn’t reach. As soon as Sherlock was in entirely, they both took some breaths and a few seconds for a loving kiss before John whined “Move. I need you. I missed you so much.” Sherlock complied and began thrusting in and out of John, picking up the pace when his darling ordered him to.

John was positively howling with pleasure when Sherlock finally found the best angle to hit his prostate with every single thrust. “I’m close.” he whispered to John who nodded eagerly to confirm that he was, too. John came after another 3 thrusts and his clenching and contracting muscles pulled Sherlock over the edge with him. Once he had slipped out and cleaned them up a little, Sherlock sighed happily and determined “Your muscles are strong enough, no need for boring sports anymore.” as he pulled John close into his arms.

John pressed a small kiss to the middle of Sherlock’s cheek as he cuddled himself close, curling in a little. Sherlock followed the movement so they both ended up curled around John’s baby belly. Sherlock wrapped his darling up in soft blankets and began stroking his short hair, mumbling “I missed you. This.”. A soft sound escaped Sherlock that almost sounded like a purr when John ran a hand through his wild curls and promised “Never have to be without this again. I am still searching for a bedshare, interested?”. “Of course. I’ll take the offer.” Sherlock grinned when he noticed how tired his love looked already.

“Let’s sleep. You need it.” he whispered as he finally let is head drop to the pillow so his mouth was pressing a never-ending kiss to John’s forehead. “I Love you.” John sighed as he fell asleep in his lover’s arms with Sherlock’s big hand on his baby belly, keeping the child safe. “I love you more.” Sherlock whispered back happily as his eyes fell shut as well.


End file.
